


Aliens? Oh, it's just my soulmate

by hwang_visual



Series: Stray soulmates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, ah also there's a little bit of woochan because i love my dads, but i didn't know how lol oops, changlix is a secondary couple, enjoy the seungjin!, fluff i guess?, hyunjin is a nerd? idk, i really like hyunjin's voice, i wanted to include all sk members, i'm so soft for seungjin, it's cute, maybe it's kinda bad because english is my second language, my bff and i love pretty little liars, seungmin is the man apparently (i seriously have no idea where that part came from), seungmin plays football, soulmate au i found on pinterest in which you can telepathically talk with you soulmate, the title is shitty but well, this is my first story in here, university/non idol life au, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_visual/pseuds/hwang_visual
Summary: Seungmin had heard about it before. When he was little, his grandmother used to tell him all sorts of stories about it. Stories of friends of her, who found their soulmates thinking about buying milk. Of persons who met their soulmates at their favorite movies. And even her own story, how she met grandpa while she was secretly pairing up her best friend with his brother when they were newly found soulmates.He had heard of it, thousands of times, but this was the first time it had happened to him.AU in which soulmates can talk with telepathy and Seungmin discovers his other half at a football practice.





	Aliens? Oh, it's just my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story ever I've published in here. I hope it is good lol.

Seungmin had heard about it before. When he was little, his grandmother used to tell him all sorts of stories about it. Stories of friends of her, who found their soulmates thinking about buying milk. Of persons who met their soulmates at their favorite movies. And even her own story, how she met grandpa while she was secretly pairing up her best friend with his brother when they were newly found soulmates.

 

He had heard of it, thousands of times, but this was the first time it had happened to him. He was at football practice when he first heard it. They were playing a friendly match, half of the team against the other half, when a sudden voice started talking. It wasn't none of his partners for sure, as none of them had such a nice, calming voice. And on the other hand, how many of them knew the periodic table? Apart from him and Chan, nobody.

 

Then, who was talking? It made no sense for Seungmin. Had he finally gone mad? Was God speaking to him? He couldn't have lost his mind in such a small amount of time. And God sure had thousands of better things to do than tell him the periodic table. He was searching for a more logical reason than "Aliens could be trying to possess me", and then, it hit him.

 

 

 

 

 

_«"And how will I know who is my soulmate?" asked a cute 5-year-old Seungmin to his grandma, sitting at the couch. "We don't have tattoos like those people from the movies." he huffed, pouting at the old woman. She laughed at the cute face her grandchild was making, and ruffled Seungmin's hair with her shaking hand._

_"Well, my dear, you'll know who is your soulmate because you'll be able to talk with them with telepathy."_

 

 

_"Wah! That's so cool!" Seungmin screamed, happy. "I can't wait to speak with my soulmate! We'll be like you and grandpa, but younger!" he laughed.»_

 

 

 

 

 

Well, that, and the voice in his head, saying: _"Who are you and why are you calling me an alien? Wait... You're my soulmate?!?"_

 

Yeah, that kinda gave it away for him.

 

"Yo, Seungmin!" screamed Changbin behind him. "Are you ok?" he asked, coming closer to him and Chan, that had been apparently shaking his hands in front of his face.

 

"Guys, I found my soulmate."

 

* * *

 

It had been one week since Seungmin first heard his soulmate. At first, it was strange for him. No, not strange, but unexpected. Since he first heard about the soulmate thing, he had seen himself meeting a pretty girl, marrying her and having kids. Like his grandparents did. That seemed impossible, though, because his soulmate was a guy. He hadn't seen him yet, nor knew his name, but it was a male without any doubt.

 

It's not that Seungmin had anything against same-sex relationships. 90% of his friends were gay, and he himself was a bisexual. He still could marry his soulmate, and adopt chidren, but it was different. It wasn't what he promised to his grandmother. It wasn't what he promised to himself.

 

Anyways, the two first days after hearing the voice of his other half were total silence. He didn't say anything, and the other guy didn't neither, so it just was ignoring each other and hearing some thoughts that weren't his. However, the third day curiosity won over him. That, and insomnia.

 

Seungmin was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering about whatever his mate was thinking. Which, at 3:36 in the morning, was: _"Dear God, why can't I fall asleep? Yeah, I definitely shouldn't drink this much coffee."_

 

Seungmin couldn't fall asleep either. But it wasn't because of an issue with coffee (he didn't drink coffee, tea was more of his liking). Actually, Seungmin had trouble sleeping since his early teenage years. People didn't usually believe it, because with such popularity, being so athletic and having good grades, you would think he has nice rest at night. But nope, the majority of time Seungmin lies in bed like a dead body or watches Pretty Little Liars.

 

But that night, he talked to the stranger on the other side. A weird way to say he spoke with his soulmate, but well. 

 

 _"What's your name?"_ he asked, the question echoing in his mind. The other guy took a little time to answer, maybe wondering why after two days of complete silence he was speaking with him at 3 am. But finally, an answer came.

 

_"I'm Hwang Hyunjin, you?"_

 

 _"Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you, soulmate._ "

 

After that, they spent the next 4 days until Sunday knowing each other. They talked day and night, sometimes focused on nothing but talking. Seungmin actually started losing touch with the reality, and if it wasn't for his friends, he'd be in outer space. They were really intrigued in knowing more things about Hyunjin, the person that absorbed Seungmin in the short span of four days. And also his soulmate, Chan reminded the others. They decided to go to a little café nearby.

 

"So, you've been talking with him, but don't know where his is?" asked Minho, sipping his cherry flavored soda. Seungmin ruffled his own hair in frustration.

 

"I do know where he is. He's on first year in university too, the one next to our building."

 

"Then, why didn't you talk to him yet?" asked Felix, quickly pecking Changbin in the lips and joining the table. "You should talk to him. In person, I mean."

 

"Yeah, I should." he said, chugging half of his cup of green tea. "But I don't know how. What should I say?"

 

"Whatever you've been saying to him these past four days will be fine." said Chan, shrugging his shoulders. "He's your soulmate, everything will be okay." he added when he saw Seungmin's face. He didn't seem sure at all of going and talking with Hyunjin. Maybe because he wasn't. Chan patted his shoulder, giving him a face of understandment. Chan also went through something similar when he first met Woojin three years ago.

 

"We can go with you if you want to." suggested Changbin. Felix nodded, agreeing with what his boyfriend said.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"So, you're coming to see me?"_ asked Hyunjin that night, when neither of them could sleep again. Hyunjin had drank too much coffee that morning, and that night too, and Seungmin's mind wasn't having it after watching a whole season of his favorite show alone at night.

 

_"Yup." he answered. "It's time, isn't it?"_

 

_"Yeah. I was starting to think I'll have to go meet you."_

 

 _"Why didn't you then?"_ Seungmin asked, rolling off his bed in direction to the kitchen. He looked at the digital clock, the red numbers that hurt his eyes said 2:48 am. He yawned, and opened one of the cabinets to get a glass. He filled it to the half with water and quickly drank the cold liquid.

 

 _"Because you're the man in here!"_ Hyunjin chuckled. _"You have to go pick up your lady, like real gentlemen do!"_ he added in between laughs, while Seungmin almost passed out from laughing so hard. For sure Hyunjin was making any kind of funny pose. He left the empty glass at the counter.

 

 _"Oh, I am the man now?"_ he asked, half-teasingly and half-jokingly.

 

_"Of course you are! You're a football player, and top 5 in the playboy-slash-cute-boy list in your universty. And I'm your amazingly smart and breathtakingly beautiful soulmate."_

 

 _"I'm sure you're not that pretty in real life."_ he teased, coming back to his bed. Hyunjin gasped, with clear offense in his voice, and also making it clear he wasn't actually mad.

 

 _"Yeah, you say that now, but when you see me you're gonna be speechless."_ Hyunjin assured him.

 

_"We'll see that."_

 

 _"Yeah, we'll do. Good night."_ said Hyunjin, his voice mellow. 

 

 _"Good night."_ he answered with the same mellowness in his voice, and went to sleep. Meeting Hyunjin wasn't so terrifying now.

 

* * *

 

"Good luck Seungmin!" all his friends chanted, watching him go from the university's door. He waved his hand at them, and started the short walk that separated him from his soulmate. He put his empty hands in his pockets, trying to wipe the little sweat they had.

 

 _"Don't bring anything."_ Hyunjin said in the morning, while he was getting ready for school. _"I don't need any gifts, only you."_

 

His stomach churned, as if a thousand butterflies had started to fly. He was nervous, with all the good sense of the word. Well, it was excitement more than nervousness, because he was finally, finally, going to see his soulmate's face.

 

His grandma called him few hours ago, when he had started his lunch break. He told her everything about his soulmate, happiness dripping from his voice. His grandma was really happy about the fact that his soulmate was a boy, as not many family members we're paired with same-sex couples. She also scolded him, always happy, about meeting him so late. People usually tried to see their soulmate as soon as they could locate it. Her grandma told him lots of stories of people who did dangerous (and funny) things when they found out where their other half was.

 

 _"My last class finished."_ Seungmin smiled, divising the entrance of Hyunjin's university.

 

 _"Nice, I'm at the building."_ he said as he passed the gates. _"Where are you?"_

 

 _"Second floor, last class on the left corridor."_ Hyunjin replied. Seungmin greeted the few people that were at the door. He soon found the staircase to get to the right floor. _"Black and striped shirt."_ the boy reminded him, sounding nervous. Is sounding the right word? He can't actually hear him. Seungmin took the left corridor, walking as fast as he could towards the end. He took a turn, and his feet stopped all of a sudden, as well as his breath.

 

In front of him was Hwang Hyunjin, the one and only, authentical Hwang Hyunjin. His soulmate, and easily the most beautiful human being Seungmin had seen in his whole life.

 

His lips parted, and closed again, Seungmin being unable to emit any sound. He was completely and utterly lost in Hyunjin, in his fair skin, in his rosy and plump lips, in the mole under his eye and in his dark hair. Hyunjin giggled, the softest sound that melted Seungmin's heart, and commented:

 

"I told you you would be speechless."

 

And next thing both of them knew was they were running closer, tangling their arms into each other. Seungmin held tighter onto Hyunjin's waist, and Hyunjin hid his face against the crook of his neck, never wanting to let go of his embrace.

 

"I was waiting for this." Hyunjin mumbled against his skin, his breath ticklish.

 

"Me too." breathed Seungmin, drowning in Hyunjin's sweet scent. Hyunjin looked down at him, as he was a few centimeters taller, and if he was going to keep looking at him like that for the rest of his life, Seungmin would die.

 

"Can you kiss me?" asked Hyunjin in a whisper, his hold on Seungmin's shirt getting tighter. Seungmin got closer, and Hyunjin's chocolate irises shone bright.

 

"Of course, my lady." Seungmin whispered, and joined their lips together.

 

The kiss was the sweetest one he had experienced in his life. Of course he kissed many diferent people, that's what everyone does before finding their soulmates. But this felt different, not fake, not empty, a mix of way too many emotions that slipped past their lips. The kiss went on and on, and Seungmin felt like Hyunjin was the piece that always lacked in his life. He bit Hyunjin's lower lip, loving how full and soft it was, and he slid his tongue inside the warmth of his mouth. Hyunjin softly whimpered, and long fingers tangled into his reddish hair. The kiss broke when neither of them could breathe anymore.

 

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, which was a trembling mess with swollen lips and glassy eyes, and he could see his whole life next to him. His heart was beating hard, so fast Seungmin was sure it was heard by Hyunjin too. Hell, his heartbeat was so hectic even his friends would be able to hear it. Hyunjin rested his head on Seungmin's chest, trying to catch his breath. And finally, it all felt right.

 

"This is crazy." Hyunjin said, and they both laughed. "How could I fall in love with you so fast?"

 

"I don't know. Soulmate stuff?" said Seungmin dumbly, making Hyunjin laugh again. That was his new favorite sound to ever hear.

 

"This feels so right." said Hyunjin against his sweatshirt.

 

"That's because this is right." said Seungmin back, and couldn't help himself from kissing Hyunjin's forehead, earning a cute chuckle and another kiss.


End file.
